


【鸣佐】十八岁的夏天

by phalloidine



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phalloidine/pseuds/phalloidine





	【鸣佐】十八岁的夏天

9k+一发完，4k剧情5k学步车，初次踩油门，妄想是第一生产力。

工作族N&高中毕业S

灵感来源：室友讲的段子【我和我男朋友约会到半夜，我说太晚了家里人不会给我开门了，结果我男朋友跑去我家敲门十分钟还和我爸大吵一架。】

没有捉虫，看见哪里有不对请指出，还有AO3我不太会用如果我AO3哪里标的不对请诸位帮我指出，真的十分感谢

喜欢请留下你们的小红心小蓝手和评论丫！

那么以下正文

\-----------------------------------------

二十四岁的漩涡鸣人，由小学倒数榜首、初中中二少年、高中发奋图强至今，总算变成了一个各方面条件都还不错的年轻人：名牌大学毕业，工作稳定，收入可观，独自买了一套两室一厅，一年前付了首付，房贷稳定还清中。

锦上添花，他现在还拥有一个外貌出众、家世显赫、头脑极好、全面发展的恋人，名字是宇智波佐助，相识两年半，交往两年三个月零十天，期间只有小吵怡情，还多半出自恋人可爱的别扭个性，不仅能加深感情，还能收获福利，偶尔来一次，有益身心。

他的这位恋人今年刚刚高中毕业，即将去其他城市念书。一想到之后四年都没有可爱的恋人常伴左右，鸣人着实舍不得的很，在佐助考试前一个月就开始每天都拼命工作以图之后佐助放假能每天早点完成工作早点下班，多抽点时间和恋人呆在一起。

而今天，鸣人干脆请了半天假，和恋人去约会。原因是，重大的、恋人的十八岁生日、也是异地前过的最后一个生日，就在今天。

令人庆幸的是，虽然是七月末，但这一天却是相对舒适的多云天气，他的恋人穿着宽松的白色短袖和黑色A字五分裤，背着出行用的小背包，两条线条好看的胳膊从随风摆来摆去的袖筒中延伸出来，双手插在口袋里，两条白生生的腿从宽松的裤筒里伸出来，晃啊晃，晃瞎了鸣人的蓝眼睛。

佐助实在白得很，听说是遗传了母亲的皮肤和五官。皮肤又细，眉眼也端正，无愧于校内爱抖露地位的一流相貌，冷白皮，上挑眼尾，冷帅冷帅的，JK们都喜欢。

感谢老爹、感谢老妈，混血的金发碧眼实在给了鸣人很大的优势，才能让高岭之花宇智波佐助一眼注意到他。

两个人约在佐助的家庭聚会之后，也没午休就见了面，看了看电影，又去街上走了走，晚餐时鸣人还难得脑子开窍，没再喊人去拉面店吃饭，而是预定了西餐厅的单间，烛火中拿出花费心思打听过挑选的口琴。

鱼排的分量无论是仍然在长个的预备役大学生还是工作劳累的社畜都会无法满足，因此两个人又去河畔烧烤续了摊，为佐助人生第一口啤酒干杯。

美人在侧，成年人的鸣人也玩得有点忘记时间，及至打算回家，已是夜里十一点半。佐助似乎酒后劲有点上来，脸颊泛出可爱的粉红色，头埋在鸣人怀里不肯出来。这样的撒娇对于高傲又有点别扭的佐助实在不多见，鸣人一边荡漾，一边说送佐助回家。

佐助像一只鸵鸟，头窝在鸣人肩窝抬都不抬，额头抵着他摇摇脑袋，头发丝蹭得鸣人脸颊痒痒。

“回不去了，电车先生下班了。”

太可爱了叭！！！！

鸣人的心脏变成了一座永远无法喷发完毕的火山，岩浆烧掉他全部防御，马上就要流入大脑把脑子里所有细胞也变成流动的金色热蜂蜜。

要冷静要控制住自己不要变成野兽。

“我骑电动车载你回去，好不好？”

“不好。”两条白生生的胳膊也缠上鸣人的腰，“家里人也下班了，不会有人给我开门的。”

“佐助酱，你喝晕了，我要带你回去啊我说——”鸣人极力控制即将从呼吸器官的毛细血管涌出的血液，无奈地跟晕乎乎的恋人这样说。“你坐在我车后座上，我带你走啊。”

佐助没吱声，又摇摇头，不动了，手却抓得紧，鸣人好不容易给人换个姿势车后座上，再骑上车，两条白胳膊又缠上来了。

“去你家。”佐助头抵在鸣人背上，嘟嘟囔囔。

“好好好。”鸣人答应着，往宇智波宅骑去。

他们没跑多远，很快到了宇智波宅，鸣人站在阔气的院门前，叮咚叮咚按铃按了十分钟，来开门的居然不是成天最紧张佐助的鼬哥，而是佐助私下diss无数最爱信口胡诹的小叔叔带土。

“卧槽……”带土明显还在梦中，穿着睡袍就站在大门口，“咋是你啊——不是、还真是你啊……按铃按了十分钟。”

“我送佐助回家啊我说！”

鸣人一脸正直。带土一脸困惑。两人对峙许久。

“我说……你这家伙长这么大不会是童贞吧……”带土摆出【叔已无力吐槽】的面容。

“……哈？虽然是——但你为什么要提这个啊我说！”

“你没救了，大概只有我那个性格像阎王那样恶劣、嘴巴像王水一样的小侄子才会看上你这种脑子由油菜花组成神经粗得像酒店前厅大理石柱一样的白痴玩意了。”

“不许这么说佐助！就算是小叔叔你也不行的说！”

“你再这样下去，可就没法入赘豪门成为宇智波家的贤婿了，现在小屁孩心里肯定委屈又窝火，我才不给你开门受连坐之罪。小侄子怄气起来可怕的很，到时候肯定是在家的我先挨打。”

“谁说的，佐助就算生气也特别可爱！话说你快开门把他带进屋子啊我说——！”

“我都要怀疑你是不是故意的了……放心吧，事已至此我大侄子已经全知道了，如果敢临阵脱逃害小侄子伤心的话那个弟控天涯海角也会把你抓回来大卸八块。”

“喂你到底在说……”

“鸣人。”在后座睡着的佐助放开胳膊，一点也没有睡熟了的样子。“算了，我回去了。”

说着，抬脚就走，叫带土给他开门。

“欸等等！”求生欲让一头雾水的鸣人拉住了佐助的胳膊，“那个、走吧……虽然不知道为什么、但你既然都和家里交代了，那就可以去我家住了吧？我还很想和你再呆一会呢我说！”

带土的五官扭曲在一起，看看鸣人，看看小侄子阴沉的脸，打个哈欠掉头就走。

总之宇智波宅是进不去了，鸣人和佐助互相嘴遁，最后还是把不开心的佐助带回了自己家。

虽说是两室一厅，但小卧室最后被鸣人装修成书房。让佐助在这看了会书，鸣人洗完后就让他接着去洗澡，顺势把沙发床展开打算晚上在这睡。差不多收拾完就听见浴室里人喊他：

“我没带睡衣。”

哦哦睡衣……鸣人翻出一套之前洗净的，敲敲浴室门。

“佐助？”

门打开一条缝，一只沾着水汽的手伸出来拿走了衣服。

刚刚——一门之隔什么的。

鸣人靠在墙上努力地恢复心律，只觉得刚才那只手上的蒸汽全数扑在自己脸上，甜香甜香的、丝丝缕缕的，又捉不住的，像狗尾巴草逗猫那样。

要冷静啊——！

还在平复心情，鸣人旁边的门被一把拉开。

“我穿好了。”

咬着下嘴唇别开视线、从苹果肌一路脸红到耳尖、身上还带着刚才令人肖想的气息的，宇智波佐助。

“唔啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！佐助！！！”鸣人直击自己的双目，完蛋了，一定超逊地从鼻孔大量出血了吧，这样继续流下去我可能就死掉了啊！“佐助啊你你你你你——这是到底穿好了什么啊我说！！”

“睡衣啊……！明明是你给我的吧！超级大白痴！”

“不不我给你了一套吧……！”

“你的睡裤这么大我没法穿啊！白痴！去死！”

“唔啊啊啊可是虽然衣服很长遮着我没看见但是佐助透镜告诉我你也没穿胖次啊啊啊啊啊——！”

“我……我洗了原本的又没换洗的……总之你也是考虑不周啊！！！给我闭嘴！”

两个人，一个头上冒热气，一个鼻子血长流，脸红到看不出肤色，最后佐助忍无可忍轻轻捶一下鸣人的肩。

“回……回房间啦！”

“哦……哦哦……”

就这样让我死在这梦境里吧——！恋爱至今无法出手的鸣人望着只穿了一件睡衣的佐助的背影。太犯规了太犯规了我死的时候可以选择佐助酱穿过的胖次陪葬吗——

事情如此这般，进行到了尴尬的地步。

平时挺能聊的漩涡鸣人此刻眼神都不敢动一个，目光如同激光照穿地板，CPU红色警报，闪了几下彻底宕机。

沉默，只有蝉鸣的沉默。

“那……那个……我说佐助……”

他想立刻求饶：真是一点没有自觉啊太危险了无论怎样快放过我吧再这样下去我会变成糟糕的大人。

“那个……我今天…睡在对面屋子，你睡这里，没问题吧我说……”他这样说。

“……”稍微缓和的脸色又沉下来了，佐助捏着过长的睡衣衣襟，一副紧绷的样子，接着嘴巴一撇，登上拖鞋径直出门去，“我回去了。”

“诶诶……佐助——！等下，现在一点了啊我说！”

“要你管！离我远点超级大白痴！！！”

喊着喊着还吸吸鼻子，这倒是被鸣人敏锐地捕捉到了，他赶紧上去拉住人，结果被回身给了一拳。

还好，不是太痛，佐助果然不舍得下狠手——但为什么打我。漩涡鸣人向下倒去的时候这样想。

接着他被人提着领子抓起来，两个人接近的速度太快，以至于接吻前两个人的鼻梁先撞在了一起。

痛痛痛痛——鼻梁断了啊我说！！！！！

但是这句话也没能喊出来，用来讲话的器官被人立即封上了，漩涡鸣人刚从痛苦中睁开眼睛，就看见亲吻自己的恋人一边痛得端正的五官都拧在一起一边还要逞强地闭着眼睛维持动作。

喂喂，不要这么可爱啊，真的忍不住的啊我说。

总之，被佐助酱可爱到眼睛都要涌出泪水的漩涡鸣人，赶紧把恋人抱住，轻轻用舌尖舔舔他，然后抬起头揉揉他红红的鼻子，捏捏他红红的脸蛋，再吻吻他红红的眼眶。

“对不起，对不起，很痛吧我说。”

“我回去了。”语气虽然弱了，但佐助泛着水光的嘴唇又一撇，好看的眉毛一皱，眼睛也不看鸣人，他低下头，又说了一遍，“我回去了。”

“佐助——”鸣人拖长音去叫恋人的名字，顺着毛，“我想你留我家，好不好。”

“不好。”

“其实我也想和你一起睡的说……”鸣人腾出一只手翻起恋人的额发亲亲他光洁的额头，“哎……但你要知道，无论怎么样，我可是身心健全的男人啊我说。”

“……你到底知不知道今天什么日子啊！”

“啊……现在应该已经算是你生日的第二天了吧我说。”

“我多少岁了，你到底知不知道。”

“十……十八岁啊？”

“所以，我现在，已经，成年了！明白了吗？成年了！有什么需要你倒是……”佐助总算把头抬起来，露出那张又害羞、又恼火、又委屈的脸。“你倒是来依赖我啊！！”

“！佐……”

“够了！别再说些别的！如果不需要的话我现在就走，我让哥哥来接我就是了！”

“不是的，不是的啊我说——”鸣人赶紧又把人抱紧点，“是说，你才刚高中毕业，哎——再怎么说在你生日的当晚就立即这样做，真的显得我很糟糕啊我说。”

而且我怎么都不敢相信在大街上牵手都要挣扎好久的佐助酱居然在这件事上这么主动。漩涡鸣人的脑内世界里，他本人已经死于失血过多。

“你到底还打算等到十八岁的第几天啊？！！还有，所以说你这么久是真的没看懂咯？”佐助挣脱开鸣人，双臂环在胸前头一歪，投以审视的目光，“果然是高中以前一直都是吊车尾的超级大白痴。”

“喂喂——被揭黑历史我可是会生气的哦我说！”这样讲着，鸣人当即就以动作演示了他的生气。佐助被人一把打横抱起扔到卧室大床上，接着鸣人双手撑在他耳边压在他身上。“不要小看大人啊我说！”

“切，大几岁就大人大人的。”

漩涡鸣人选择先赌上这张不好好讲话的嘴巴。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

接吻一向是循序渐进的，为了照顾年下的恋人，鸣人一直这么做，但今天对方似乎更着急一点，横冲直撞地咬着鸣人下唇想抢占先机。  
好软好软。  
这样感受着，鸣人渐渐夺回了主动权，吸吮进入领地的舌尖，将它摆弄得不知所措。  
“佐助，我要开动了哦。”  
鸣人一边这样说着，还不舍得松口，声音模糊不清，一边腾出手解开了过分宽松而松松垮垮罩在佐助身上的睡衣。  
“唔唔……”  
佐助还是一如既往地容易害羞，脸已经红透了，但是这种程度还远远无法让他投降，甚至他还故作大胆地环住了鸣人的脖子，任由他动作。  
鸣人权当他完全同意，解完扣子立刻来来回回在佐助白皙的、光滑的腰和背上摸来摸去。  
真的好棒……鸣人放开了已然六神无主的舌尖和唇齿，安抚地吻吻佐助的下巴、脖颈、耳根，刚稍微使坏用虎牙咬一下，还在努力获取新鲜空气的佐助就立即警告他。  
“呼……不许在这里留印……！”  
“好的、好的我说！”  
鸣人自然满口答应，但立刻转去咬了已经立起来的乳尖。佐助立刻惊叫了起来。  
“！！你不要突然……!!”  
鸣人并没有理会他，甚至一只手还去抚弄另一边，让佐助的惊叫全都变成了气音。声东击西，这时候鸣人倒是清楚得很，等佐助察觉，闲置的另一只手早就已经放在他已经勃起的性⊥器上抚弄。  
“只是乳尖居然已经这么兴奋了……”鸣人稍微放过了乳尖支起身子向下看，“这么喜欢吗？明明是男孩子的说。”  
“唔咿……给我……闭嘴……唔唔……”  
“佐助就算到现在还是这样嘴巴毒。”鸣人又重新俯下身，含着隐藏在黑发里的泛红耳尖又是舔又是吹气，“这里呢，喜欢吗？”  
“唔唔……”  
佐助已经没有余裕答话了，但鸣人还在不停地捉弄他，抚弄他下面的力道越来越重，空闲的另一只从背到腰再往下滑，最后在大腿根轻轻地掐一下。  
呜哇、简直要掐出水了——  
“啊啊——不——！！”  
佐助身体整个都紧绷起来，紧紧抱住鸣人直接到达高潮。  
“呼……”颈上力道松懈了，佐助两只手捂住脸把头转到一边，不去看鸣人。  
“看这个样子，你平时不怎么自己做的吧我说。”鸣人把手举起来，看白色的液体从手上往下滑落，最终滴在佐助的小腹上。“欸……那今天……”  
“白痴！”佐助听见鸣人这么讲，立刻不服气地撤开双手直起身，“不许小看宇智波！！”

——真的不能小看宇智波。  
不知道他从哪看到的，也不知道为什么学的这么好，总之，宇智波家强劲的学习力即便这种事上也超乎想象。  
太舒服了。各种意义上。  
光是高岭之花、浑身都泛着冷气的、高傲的宇智波佐助跪坐在地板上在给他口这件事，就足够让鸣人兴奋到失去理智，更何况不知道这个刚刚成年一天的学生，从哪里看到、又怎么学到这么好的技术。佐助光滑饱满如同水蛭一般的嘴唇包着他性⊥器的头部，努力地把小嘴巴张大，跟他接吻时总是咬到他的牙齿一点都没碰到他，像一只幼虎小心地收着利齿。刚刚还被鸣人舔吻到不知所措的舌尖这时候极尽所能抚过敏感的位置，从顶端到茎体，连两个小球也被含住舔弄一番。  
这里大概是天堂吧。鸣人极力控制着自己，但还是爽到倒吸冷气，几乎没有思考地余裕。  
“呼啊……佐助……”  
鸣人有点情难自禁地把手按上佐助的后脑，佐助的动作明显地停滞了一下，但很快他接受了这个满满支配欲的行为，稍微把口中的性器又往里吞了些，抬起湿漉漉的眼睛看他。  
要慢慢来。要慢慢来。鸣人小心地把佐助的脑袋往自己这边按，想让他再多吞一点进去，但——重申：永远别小看宇智波。  
佐助将一整根全部吞了下去接着自己动作起来，肉棒被包裹、挤压着又被抽出来舔弄顶端，一次一次地冲击鸣人的神经，佐助甚至还用手抚慰着他被冷落的小球。鸣人在不断做出吞咽动作的咽喉中几乎舒服得看不清恋人眼睛里泛出的眼泪。他看起来更糟糕了，明明很勉强，还努力地吞咽着，黑色眼睛向下看着，似乎这样就能确认正被自己尽全力侍弄的肉⊥棒舒适的程度。  
“！！——佐助——我……”  
实在太舒服了，鸣人完全没能控制住佐助的动作，在对方的吞咽和呜咽中无法自己，慌张地想要拔出来的时候就已经射了，一些留在佐助嘴巴里，另一些则落在那张精致的脸上，甚至有些还挂在佐助长长的睫毛上，和泪水相互混合后滴下来。  
“啊……真的对不起！佐助，因为实在太舒服了的说……”  
“石楠花的怪味道……”  
佐助似乎还在状况外，喘着气，把流满白色液体的舌头吐出来，嘟囔着。  
“佐助……”鸣人看着被自己弄成糟糕模样的恋人——色⊥情极了，脸上挂着这样的液体，腿间也一团糟，却一副全然不知的样子。  
居然让一个刚刚成人的人给自己口出来，还射在嘴巴和脸上，自己实在太糟糕了。  
他赶紧抽出床头柜的湿巾给佐助擦擦脸，又含着口凉白开去吻他。  
“现在好受点了吗佐助？”  
“！！笨蛋……这下我完全喝下去了……唔唔？！”  
完全没等佐助回神，鸣人继续吻着他，又把他抱到床上，才发现佐助居然又硬起来了。  
“佐助，这里——又硬了啊我说”鸣人用食指戳戳他挺立的茎体“什么时候，我亲你的时候？还是给我口的时候也那么喜欢吗？”  
“呀啊——闭嘴！”佐助表情已经很惊慌了，语气却还是很凶。“要做就快做白痴！”  
“现在这么凶可不好哦，”鸣人站直了看着他，“说起来——事发突然，我家里没有润滑，也没有安全套的说……不过楼下便利店……”  
“我有带啦……”佐助躺在床上，脸上翻滚的都是情欲的颜色，一副动摇着即将放弃最后底线的样子，“安全套、润滑剂，我都有带，就在书包里。”  
我真是个——糟糕又没用的大人。  
但是就这样再糟糕一点吧。  
拿着安全套和润滑液，鸣人看向蜷在床上的佐助。

 

“呜呜……”佐助跪趴在床上，屁股翘起来，被两根手指玩弄着，水声黏连，饱满的臀瓣也被人捏在手里把玩。“不要……咿呜……不要再玩了……”  
“这可不行啊我说，佐助第一次这么做，不好好扩张的话会受伤的说”鸣人按着佐助的腺体， “话说，明明是第一次做，却很容易就适应了呢，里面也超热情啊我说！”  
“白……白痴……呜不——！”  
又增加了一根手指，被咬得更紧了。三根手指在佐助的后穴里进进出出，过量的润滑液被咕啾咕啾地带出来，滴得到处都是。鸣人舔吻着佐助光滑的背一直啃咬到腿根，在衣服充分遮挡的地方留下印记。  
大概、差不多了吧。鸣人看着好好地含着自己三根手指的小穴，轻轻拍拍佐助的臀瓣，把手指抽了出来。  
“呼——佐助，”他把人翻过来，让佐助躺在柔软的被子上，把枕头垫在他腰下面，依然是双手撑在他耳边的姿势“接下来，可能有点痛的说……我可以进去吗？”  
“少废话……”佐助攥住了他的一只手腕，“我、可没你想得那么脆弱。”  
“我知道。”鸣人又吻了吻他额头，直起身子捏住佐助一只细细的脚踝，又在他脚尖吻了吻，“我开始了。”

显而易见，润滑剂是有用的，扩张也是有用的，鸣人确确实实在进去了，一点一点地，都不敢用劲，可佐助身下的被子还是被紧紧攥着。奇怪的是，他也疼，不过一点也影响不到状态。他没说让佐助放松、放松，只是一边慢慢进入一边附身去吻佐助。佐助的额头冰冰凉凉出了冷汗，但也始终没喊停，这项工程最终也推进到了最后。  
感受到鸣人的动作停了，佐助似乎终于松了口气，眼睛晶亮亮地睁开看鸣人，过了会才缓过来劲，伸手把屋里灯给关了。  
“痛不痛，佐助。”  
“不痛。”佐助喘着气答。  
“可是我痛死了的说，”鸣人伏在佐助肩窝里深吸一口气，拽过他一只手放在自己胸口，“好痛啊佐助。”  
“肉麻死了——！”佐助最受不了这一套，他空闲的手伸下去碰了碰他们交合的位置，好好的。那么大的东西放进来了，褶皱被撑得平平的，居然也好好的。“接下来……虽然你是个白痴，但是交给你了，没问题吧？”  
完全没问题。  
接到暗示，鸣人又凑过去吻他，然后浅浅地在佐助里面抽动。他知道佐助喜欢的地方在哪，很浅，稍微一抽动就能磨到，刚才光是手指佐助就已经一副受不了的样子，现在还在拼命地用胳膊挡住脸，被压抑的喘息不受控制地冒出来。  
“佐助？”  
鸣人一边克制着动作，稍微加大力度，一边去喊他。佐助没理他，只发出暧昧不清的声音，两条胳膊把脸盖了个严严实实，但下面明显已经没法继续伪装下去了，非常热情地对待鸣人入侵的肉棒，卖力地包裹着鸣人，又会缩又会吸，把鸣人弄得余裕全无、头脑发热，控制不住力道，越发深入地进入着佐助。  
“呼……佐助……”鸣人一只手揉弄佐助的性器，一只手捞着他白皙的腰，弓着身子低下头吻挡脸的胳膊，劝诱他。“佐助，把手拿开，嗯？”  
佐助依然捂着脸，摇摇头，只发出了意义不明的音节。  
“佐助……”鸣人稍微停下动作，只留一个头部在佐助里面，接着一口气冲到低端。“我想看，我想看你，好不好嘛我说。”  
“！！呜呜呜呜啊——”  
没想到佐助就这么又去了一次，连声调都是潮湿的。他全身痉挛着，把后面绞得紧紧的，把鸣人也吸得差点也一起去了。  
“哇啊啊——佐助，下面的嘴巴也很不饶人啊……”他扒开已经软绵绵的两条胳膊，撩起佐助散乱的额发，看见了刚刚经历完第二次高潮、下面的后⊥穴还正含着自己的佐助正露出的表情。  
脸上全是潮红色，嘴巴张开拼命呼吸，舌尖吐出来，像索吻一样，嘴唇也在刚才接吻的时候被舔咬得红红的，嘴角还挂着亮晶晶的液体，眼角也是，旁边飞起红色，泪珠留在泛红的皮肤上，瞳孔已经失焦，一副已经被做到快要失去意识的样子，断断续续地发出暧昧的喘息和气音。  
“佐助……表情好色。”  
“啊、咿——白、白痴……快停下……呼……嗯嗯……！”  
射出来的东西被鸣人恶趣味地抹在了佐助白白的腹部，含着肉⊥棒的后⊥穴也是泥泞不堪，刚刚前面才去了这里也没被放过的意思，抽插间被带出的水渍蒙在舔咬留下的红色印记上，一团糟。  
应该还可以更过分一点吧。鸣人也差不多没办法继续自制了。早就有过无数次的属于成年人的幻想，现在要全部付诸实际才行。  
按着佐助的腰，鸣人不停地磨着佐助敏感的地方，佐助先是惊叫、好像有点回神的样子、想要阻止鸣人，但什么都没来得及做，立即又被进攻冲散刚刚恢复的一点神智。  
“呜呜……鸣、啊啊啊……鸣人……”  
“呼……佐助？”  
鸣人的手正捞着他，一刻不停地往佐助的绞紧的小穴里抽送。每次磨到佐助的敏感点，佐助的穴肉就受不住似的拥紧了进入的肉棒，乖顺地吮吸。鸣人的囊袋拍在佐助的臀上，把穴口周围也变成熟透的红色。  
“嗯呜……”  
佐助接下去什么也答不出来，手却向下摸去，鸣人回过神来，立刻按住那只不乖的手。  
佐助的下面又被做到立起来，顶端正在可怜地吐出一点腺液，想到今天佐助的任性行为，鸣人决定无论如何也要摆出大人的姿态，稍微惩罚他一下才好。  
“不可以自己做啊我说，现在佐助是我的东西哦。”  
他把人翻了个身，被做到脑子里也糊里糊涂的佐助趴在被子上，屁股被人扶着翘起来，刚刚在里面兴风作浪的肉⊥棒被鸣人扶住、在佐助一张一合地往外淌着下流液体的穴口转了两圈，接着一下全部插了进去。  
“！！呼、呜啊——”  
惊慌失措的穴肉紧紧地收了起来，又被接下来快速的动作冲散。鸣人故意狠狠地让头部蹭过敏感点，果不其然听见佐助又惊又泣，被弄得不成样子。  
鸣人稍微从里面抽出来一点，坏心地一直磨着佐助的敏感处，胳膊一伸去把佐助埋在被子里的脸扳向自己一点。  
果然被干到哭出来了。  
不过给自己下足了心理暗示的鸣人还不打算放过佐助，完全难以自控地沉浸在佐助色情的身体里，一心想再过分一点。  
“佐助好色啊，这么喜欢的话，不用碰前面、光靠后面也可以的吧？”  
可是佐助根本没办法回答，这句轻飘飘的话钻进他耳朵里，恐怕吓到他了，眼睛张得很大，下面咬得更紧了。鸣人没有错过机会，再次又深又重地在佐助的后穴里进进出出。  
佐助错乱地叫喊着，混着泪水、声音沙哑。他攥紧了床单，整个人不知道如何动作才好，只能伏在床上给鸣人干，穴口被翻搅着不断响着黏糊糊的水声。鸣人的手指一遍遍从他下凹的脊线抚过去，吻一遍一遍地侵占他的背和腰，佐助整个躯体都因此泛着粉红色，声音被闷在被子里，软绵绵的。  
佐助每一个喜欢的地方都被鸣人照顾着，意识全部清空，只能被鸣人捞着无法用力的腰趴在那里任人享用。鸣人拉着被情欲彻底占据、已经没办法思考的佐助摆出各种姿势侵犯他，经过那么久的操⊥弄，穴口淫⊥荡地不想合上，一缩一缩地只想让鸣人进来。不知道去了多少次、里面也不知道被折腾着射进去了多少东西，佐助的后⊥穴盛不下，白色的液体跟着侵犯的动作往外冒。  
“呼……唔嗯嗯……鸣、鸣人……”佐助躺在床上，被捏住一只脚踝，鸣人正要从那开始舔吻，“不、不行了……已经……呜呜呜……”  
鸣人咬咬佐助的小腿，再次俯下身去吻佐助，晦暗的灯光里，佐助的瞳孔已经完全迷离，吐出的舌尖也被含住，整个身体因鸣人的动作而晃动着，像是快被玩坏掉，一副变成鸣人的情欲容器的样子。  
温柔地在接吻的时候往佐助嘴巴里喂了些水，鸣人吻去佐助沾满泪水的睫毛，安抚他说：  
“再来一次，嗯？”  
“呜呜呜……”  
佐助吞咽着水，又被人吻住了，鸣人还在不断地抽动，但佐助没办法拒绝，被又一次被绵长的亲吻糊弄过去。

\------------------------------------------------------------------  
鸣人是被手机轰炸吵醒的。

他接起来电话，眼睛酸困，不过电话里的人声让他稍微清醒了点。

“鸣人？”是鹿丸的声音，“你怎么回事，总算要把迟到升级为旷班了吗？！”

“啊啊！！是鹿丸啊我说！天啊！”鸣人垂死梦中惊坐起，想起来今天还有班要上。

“喂，你不会一觉睡到现在，根本就没起床吧。”

“抱歉，真的抱歉，鹿丸，请帮我请假的说！”鸣人在内心双手合十深鞠躬表示歉意、不管电话那边能不能看见。

“！什、我说你啊……”鹿丸一如既往无奈至极的声音传了过来，“所以，理由呢？”

“理由嘛……”

鸣人看了一眼怀中昨天被自己做到晕过去的、去给他清洗结果在浴室又来了一次、现在正全身上下泛着自己味道的恋人，坚定地对着手机说。

“我、要结婚。”

FIN.


End file.
